Anything Goes
by Teh Rave
Summary: points to the title: Just what it says. Contains yaoi. I own nothing, and this ficcy is complete randomness! NOTE: All suggestions for chapters WILL be considered and are appreciated


Rave: I like scaring old people. They're so predictable. Muahaha- oh, yes, the fic. I have a bad habit of not updating my other fics, and writing fluff like this. Simply put, I'm a lazyass. (owns nothing)I wish I owned Seto-sama's manhood, but I wouldn't want to see Yami pissed that I invaded his territory..

----------  
**Chapter One: Seto's Favourite Game  
**Warm lips pressed against his softly. A lithe body under his. A thin, yet strong arm cradling his body and wrapping around his waist. Springtime made this all too perfect.  
"I love you, Seto." A deep voice murmured in his ear. His mouth found an earlobe and nipped at it playfully.  
Sitting there under that tree, Yami had never known such a feeling as this; lying there in his lover's lap, letting the afternoon float by in a haze of fresh green grass, the smell of the earth just after a rain, and a light scent of cherry blossoms in the air. Yami's fingers ran through a mass of caramel hair. The brunet sighed contentedly.  
"I love you too." He replied lovingly, "I'm glad I skipped work today..." the CEO played with a lock of Yami's hair, twisting it around his finger delicately as he breathed in the tranquility of his surroundings.  
"I'm glad too." That was all Yami had to say. It was all he wanted to say. They could understand eachother without speaking a word; it was clear that Seto truly was relaxed for once. Under his usual tense, sarcastic attitude there hid a passionate, profound lover. The shield Seto had put up as a barrier for most of his life had crumbled under Yami's spell. But could it be called a spell...or seduction?  
The night had been a haze. Drinks were being passed, cars were leaving, and people were staggering. If Yami hadn't followed him home, and caught him just as he fell in a drunken haze, he wouldn't have owed him a favour. He wouldn't have taken Yami's advice to get his family back together and gone to America to see Noa again. He wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't open his heart again. He wouldn't let Yami see his heart's secrets.  
There was no way Seto Kaiba could be with Yami if he hadn't admitted defeat. He could have just as easily shut him out the way he did others. But instead, he had opened up to Yami about his life; something he had never done before, and poured his heart out. Which gave further proof that the Ice Dragon did, indeed, have a heart.  
And now, with the Pharaoh lying comfortably in his lap, the CEO lowered his head for another kiss, which Yami gave willingly, with a little extra surpise. A warm tongue flicked around the corner of his mouth, and he granted it entrance. Tongues sliding into eachother's mouths, they shared a deep kiss. Seto brought a hand to Yami's knee, and gently smoothed his fingers over the black fabric. Everything about him felt so soft. With the end of a series of rapid, soft kisses, Yami shifted and lert his jacket fall open, revealing his sleeveless black top with a few belts. For once, he had let Yuugi wear the Sennen Puzzle; it was a bit of a bother at times...

Especially times like these.  
Seto ran a hand from the Pharaoh's knee, gently up his waist, and across his chest, stopping it near his lover's neck and caressing gently. Yami's hand came to join his, and slid protectively over his.  
"Ano..Why do I love you so much?"  
It sounded peculiar, coming from someone who had caused so many heartaches and pains towards others. Yet it was a warm, pleasant feeling.  
"Because we're..." he breathed out the word. "Soulmates."  
A smile played on the CEO's lips. It had felt forced, but the moment he said it, he knew that Yami would appreciate the comment. They knew eachother too well.  
"The feeling of losing isn't bad...when you lose to your soulmate." Seto whispered, one fingertip slipping under the choker-cuff around Yami's neck. He was beginning to get a bit fidgety, despite the overall serenity and comfort he felt. Yami sat up, positioning himself to be sitting in between Seto's legs, facing him. With one finger, he delicately traced the outline of Seto's jaw. Flawless, ivory skin that was too perfect to be left untouched. Seto stuck his tongue out a bit between his teeth so that it was barely touching Yami's finger in front of his mouth.  
"What time is it?" Yami asked, gently pushing a finger between Seto's lips. The CEO playfully nipped at the offending digit, mouth curling into a smile.  
"Does it matter?"  
Seto engulfed Yami's finger entirely in his mouth, his tongue massaging and applying pressure. His partner smirked and with one hand, pinned Seto's hands to the ground behind him.  
"Oh Yami, I want you!" A falsetto voice cracked from behind. Seto nearly fell out of Yami's lap in surprise. Katsuya Jonouchi appeared from behind the tree.  
"I found the Fruitsome Twosome again, having a little gay moment."  
Seto glared at him, sliding an arm around Yami's waist.  
"I don't recall you being invited, puppy. Go screw around with Mai; she's probably waiting for you naked."  
Jou shook his head.  
"Been there, done that. Just ten minutes ago too." He adds with a grin.  
"You wish." Yami growled, annoyed at the interruption. "If you don't leave us the #### alone, I'll tell Mai that you had hard-core sex with me last night."  
Brown eyes widen. Jou laughed.  
"You wouldn't. She knows I'm 100 straight."  
"Are you sure?" Seto challenged, liking this all-too-familiar game. The blonde got to his feet and stared down at the couple sitting on the grass.  
"I'm quite sure I don't have to prove anything to you guys. Why the hell would I be gay? I don't even know how Seto Kaiba could be!"  
Said brunet was ignoring him; he was too busy unbuckling the Pharaoh's belt and kissing him to notice Jou. Yami slid his hands up the CEO's shirt, the buttons popping open from the forceful maneuver. Jou shuddered in disgust and walked off in a bad mood again.  
----------

Rave: fluff and stuff! Good enough for ya? well, flames are welcome for me to snort at and store in my fireplace for the winter. It IS cold here..unless any bishies wanna keep me warm?  
Ryou: I will!  
Rave: (huggles Ryou-kun) I feel so loved!


End file.
